Dreaming To Reality: Somniloquy
by Yuki Ryu
Summary: With the D-Reaper gone, and the Digimon with it, life continued as normal for the Tamers. However, dreams end only to allow another to begin. When a new Digital Field appears, it promises to bring with it much more than a reunion.


It was hard to believe that it was the end of the school year already. Months had passed since that fateful battle against the D-Reaper, and though the world had returned to a peaceful state of normalcy, to Takato it felt as if everything was standing still. Fifth grade was over and gone now even though it felt as if it would go on forever. It almost didn't seem right for it to end just yet - not until Guilmon and the other Digimon returned.

Time was whipping by for everyone like normal, but for Takato and the other Tamers, it felt as if time had stopped, despite the number of things that had happened in the past few months. Perhaps this feeling was a side-effect of Shaggai program reversing time for the D-Reaper and, as a side-effect, regressing the Digimon to their earliest evolution before they disappeared into the Digital World. It was certainly the current theory as to why most everyone had forgotten all about the existence of Digimon, or at least the knowledge that Digimon were real and not simply a popular cultural icon.

Takato hadn't noticed when it happened exactly. He and the other Tamers only realized it a couple weeks after that fateful day, when he had spontaneously suggested that he and his classmates should meet at Guilmon's home after school. To his surprise Juri's female friends looked at him strangely, and one of them - he forgot which - asked him, "Who's Guilmon?"

It wasn't just the classmates Takato introduced to Guilmon who had forgotten. It seemed everyone outside of the Tamers' families and those working at Hypnos only knew of Digimon as a part of popular media - a story and game series for children. What was more, all film footage, news reports, photographs, and any sort of records of the incidents involving Digimon were gone, replaced with more ordinary things such as a gas leak explosion or even an unknown terrorist attack to explain the damage and panic caused at those times. Only the records contained within Hypnos and those within the hands of the Tamers and their families remained unaltered.

It was troubling, to say the least. How could something like that happen? Was it because of the Shaggai program that removed all trace of Digimon from the Real World, or was it simply the absence of Digimon? Did that mean that eventually Takato and the rest of the Tamers would forget their Digimon as well?

Such a thought had frightened all of the Tamers, and to counter that from happening they often talked to one another about what they remembered about their missing partners. Fortunately as the months passed it seemed as if their worries were for nothing, as their memories, along those possessed by their families and the people who worked at Hypnos, didn't seem to change as they did for the rest of the world.

However the problem with the memories weren't the only concern that Hypnos impressed upon the Tamers. Because of the hybridization Takato, Jenrya, Ruki, and Ryo had undertaken with their partners, there was a chance that the Shaggai program that affected the Digimon might have affected them as well. Juri's condition was also of great concern, as there was no telling what lingering affect being trapped within the D-Reaper might have had on her physically and mentally. For their safety, as well as the rest of the Tamers, they were each given a thorough medical examination by doctors who worked at Hypnos the day after the Digimon returned to the Digital World, with follow-up appointments on a weekly basis after that.

The only exception to this was Ryo. For some reason he refused to take any medical examinations. From what Ruki could guess, he was apparently holding a surprisingly uncharacteristic grudge against the Wild Bunch and Hypnos for sending their partners away. When Takato asked Ryo about it, the enigmatic Tamer grinned at him and told him not to worry about it. He promised that they would understand soon enough.

"Ryo-san is always so mysterious," Takato couldn't help but think as he looked to the sky while he walked the familiar path to the park on his way home. The sun was getting lower - it would be sunset soon.

Jenrya wasn't quite himself either after the incident. Though he didn't show it most of the time, once or twice when Takato visited his house, or sometimes when they were at Hypnos headquarters, the goggle boy sometimes caught him looking especially anxious, and he even seemed to be avoiding his father half the time. At first Takato assumed that it was because Janyu played a major part in the loss of their Digimon and so he wasn't sure if he should ask about it. However, after a while, concern for his friend won out.

"Jen... I know you're still upset about... you know...," Takato had begun somewhat awkwardly. "...But I'm sure that he didn't mean for Terriermon and the others to be sent back to the Digital World."

Jenrya was taken back at first, but quickly realized what Takato was talking about and shook his head with a sigh. "It's not that," he said after a moment or two. "...Not exactly anyway."

"What do you mean?" Takato asked, confused.

Jenrya paused again and his expression grew hard as he looked away. "What do you think happened after our Digimon went back?" he asked in a quiet but strained voice.

Takato was confused by that question, especially since the answer seemed obvious. "Well... they're probably waiting for us," he said after a moment's thought. "They might even have evolved back to Child level by now."

The expression on Jenrya's face shifted so quickly that afterward Takato kept wondering whether or not he imagined the pained look that briefly appeared there. "...Yeah, you're probably right," Jenrya chuckled softly, though something about it and his smile seemed less than convincing.

Takato felt a distinct sense of unease every time the Tamers theorized what their Digimon were doing in the Digital World after that.

"I wonder what Jen and Ryo-san know that we don't," Takato said aloud as he watched the sky slowly change color.

Certainly none of the other Tamers seemed to know anything more than he did about how Jenrya and Ryo were behaving. He had even gathered his courage to ask Yamaki if there was anything important that they needed to know. The blond man had looked at him upon that request, flicked his lighter a few times, and then answered that the situation hasn't changed, so there was nothing to tell.

It also didn't seem as if the Tamers' families were being informed of anything the Tamers themselves didn't already know. Takato had asked his parents if there was anything that the doctors at Hypnos or anyone else had told them anything in private that they shouldn't talk to him about. They didn't seem to be lying when they told him that no one had said told them anything they should keep a secret from him.

With no answers forthcoming and no hints as to what might be wrong beyond the missing Digimon and memories, there was nothing Takato could do but shove those concerns to the back of his mind for now.

"It'll be okay," Takato said to himself as he entered the park. "We've been through worse things than waiting around, right?" The tree he passed declined to answer. He nodded to himself anyway, as if the tree had replied in the affirmative. "We'll see Guilmon and the others again someday for sure!"

Briefly Takato thrust his first towards the sky and smiled as he saw how the sunset painted it in shades of gold like the rest of the world. Somehow being bathed in the golden light as he said those hopeful words out loud made him feel more certain it was true. He knew that he would be reunited with Guilmon again, and soon. He just knew it.

A strong surge of hope filled Takato and suddenly he felt as if that day would be today. Guilmon was there at his house in the park, just waiting for Takato to come by at see him! A quiet voice at the back of Takato's mind insisted that he not get his hopes up, as every other time he visited - which was nearly every day - only showed him an empty, dug out home and disappointment. He ignored that voice, however, as he hurried his way to Guilmon's house.

"Guilmon!" Takato cried out instinctively as he drew nearer and slowed to a halt at the steps leading up to the small cement structure. Part of him wanted to go up those stairs desperately, as if today was different than every other day. Today he would go up those steps and wouldn't be let down again.

Unfortunately the memory of all those times Takato looked for Guilmon and found nothing kept him rooted to the spot. For all his desire to scale those steps and check just one more time, all of those past disappointments were just too strong a deterrent and he simply couldn't move any closer. He strained his ears, listening for the cheerful cry of his child-like partner calling his name, or even the sound of digging from within the small house. If he heard something like that then he could get his feet moving for sure.

But there was nothing. No one was there in that area of the park except for Takato.

Though only a few seconds passed, time slowed down further, making it feel as if Takato stood there waiting an impossibly long time. Nothing changed, nothing had changed, and he knew that standing there wouldn't affect it either way. During those few impossibly long seconds that light and anxious feeling that had been fluttering within his chest turned to cold lead, making him feel heavy. Time seemed to change again as well, as for a brief moment it felt to him as if it had been forever ago when he last saw Guilmon's face or heard his partner's cheery voice.

With a heavy heart and equally heavy footsteps, Takato resumed the long walk home.

"Maybe... maybe tomorrow," Takato thought, unwilling to let hope die. "Even if it's not today... that's okay. It'll be someday for sure!"

It was at that moment that Takato suddenly heard a hauntingly familiar sound coming from behind him. It wasn't Guilmon, but instead an unmistakable innocent laugh. It was a sound that he had been hoping to hear for a time that felt impossibly long and short all at once.

* * *

The sound of the phone ringing interrupted the news report on television, where the anchorman was currently giving out information on how one of the buildings in the supposed terrorist attacks from months prior had finally finished reconstruction. Jenrya muted the television set, cutting off yet another recap of the false events that took the place of the Digimon, and quickly went to answer the video phone. He was surprised when he saw Takato's flushed face appear on the screen.

"Takato?" Jenrya asked, immediately growing concerned with how excited and out of breath his friend seemed to be. "What's going on?"

"The Digital Field!" Takato blurted out in a rush. "In Guilmon's home! It's back! It's come back again! We can go to the Digital World!"

The receiver nearly dropped out of Jenrya's hand at the news. "Call the others," he said once he recovered from the shock, his mind and pulse racing. "I'll get Shiuchon and be over there right away!"

"Un!" Takato replied with a quick nod before the call ended.

Jenrya had barely hung up the phone when his little sister walked into the room, as if summoned by her name. "Who was on the phone, Jen-niichan?" Shiuchon asked curiously.

"Come on, we got to get going," Jenrya said in a rush, not wanting to stand around while he explained, as he took his little sister by the arm and hurried towards the door. "The Digital Field's opened up again."

"Digital Field?" Shiuchon yelped, startled by how quickly her older brother was nudging her to get her shoes on and rush out the door with him.

"The portal to the Digital World is open again!" Jenrya continued as he practically dragged his little sister along. He would have waited to tell his father about this, or at least let his mother know where he was going, but both of their parents were out at the moment, and he didn't intend to wait until they returned before setting out for the park. He wanted to see the Digital Field with his own eyes. No, he _needed_ to see it, and verify for himself that they could once again return to the Digital World.

"The Digital World?" Shiuchon repeated, her eyes widening, as she struggled to keep up with her older brother's much larger stride. "That means we can see Lopmon and Terriermon again!"

Jenrya nodded, saving his breath for running. He tried not to become too excited before he saw the Digital Field for himself, but already his mind was racing with the plans he had been formulating all this time for how the Tamers would set out on their next expedition to the Digital World.

Unfortunately due to this excitement they were halfway to the park before Jenrya noticed that Shiuchon was lagging behind. "Jen-niichan!" she yelped, breathless, as she practically tripped over her own feet trying to keep up. "Slow down!" She paused to gulp down air, her face flushed. "I can't... can't keep up!"

Immediately Jenrya came to a halt as a wave of guilt washed over him for not noticing Shiuchon was having trouble sooner. "Sorry, Shiuchon," he apologized as he watched his little sister catch her breath. Though he felt guilty, he didn't want to slow down now, so he knelt down in front of Shiuchon. "Climb on."

"Right!" Shiuchon half-gasped, half-chirped, as she jumped up onto her Jenrya's back and wrapped her arms a little too tightly around her older brother's throat. Jenrya grunted a bit, but didn't protest. Instead he concentrated on securing her position on his back before he resumed his jog towards the park and Guilmon's home.

By the time Jenrya and Shiuchon reached the park, the young boy was rather out of breath after carrying his little sister across a long distance so quickly. However, the sight of most of his friends already gathered just outside Guilmon's home encouraged him to pick up the pace as he climbed the steps to join them.

"Hi everybody!" Shiuchon chirped cheerfully as she waved at the other Tamers. Riding on her brother's back had helped her recover fairly quickly and she enjoyed being carried around.

Hirokazu stood huddled next to Kenta as the two boys peered inside Guilmon's cave eagerly to confirm the sight of the Digital Field themselves. Juri stood nearby, smiling brightly as she watched the boys before she spotted Jenrya and turned to wave at him.

Ruki stood off at the side, her arms crossed and her back to the shrine. She didn't seem to give any outward indication that she was the least bit excited about the field, but it was very apparent in her intense eyes as they bore in to Jenrya.

"You're late." she said, harshly.

"Sorry," Jenrya apologized, rather out of breath, as he paused at the top step and gave Ruki a weak smile. He didn't stop for long, however, as he quickly strode inside of the shrine to see the Digital Field for himself.

It was exactly as Jenrya remembered it. A small, white, glowing distortion in reality that was barely the size of the tunnel Guilmon had dug out. It was just big enough for them to crawl through, just like last time. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the sight and the irrational urge to go through the Digital Field right that moment. What held him back, however, was his common sense. He knew that they needed to handle things carefully, particularly after what happened last time they went to the Digital World.

"Oooh!" Shiuchon gasped, her eyes wide and in awe at the sight. "So pretty!" She then peered around at the Tamers excitedly. "So Lopmon's right through there, right?"

"Right," Ruki said as she peered over Jenrya's shoulder, apparently allowing herself to finally show some interest. "And Renamon."

"And Guardromon!" Hirokazu cheered, pumping his hands in the air.

"And Marine Angemon!" Kenta exclaimed, practically laughing as he spoke.

"And Impmon! Culumon too!" Juri smiled as she stood at a distance, allowing the others to crowd around the shrine.

"And Terriermon!" Jenrya couldn't help but laugh, a wide smile appearing on his face as an immense weight was lifted off his chest, if not his back.

"And... and Guilmon!" came the breathless cry of Takato as he arrived back at the shrine. After making all the phone calls at the nearest phone booth he could find he ran as fast as he could virtually the entire way back. Though breathless and nearly shaking from excitement he had an ear-to-ear grin plastered on his face.

"You're even more late, and you're the one that called us!" Ruki glanced at Takato, arching an eyebrow.

"S-sorry!" Takato panted before he concentrated on catching his breath.

"...Hey," Hirokazu frowned as he craned his head, peering about as something suddenly occurred to him. "Hey, where's Ryo-san?! Didn't you call him?"

Takato nodded and took a deep breath before answering. "I tried... but his phone was busy," he explained somewhat sheepishly.

"Maybe we should go to his house and tell him in person!" Kenta suggested, as his eyes lit up at the idea.

"Yeah!" Hirokazu agreed, as he also had a rather _eager_ expression on his face.

"Ai and Makoto aren't here either," Juri pointed out. "Maybe we should get them as well?"

"Err...," Takato muttered as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I didn't get through to them either. I got their babysitter and I, well... I didn't now how to explain it to her."

"She wouldn't let you talk to them?" Jenrya asked, now recovered from his long run.

"I tried, but she said they were in bed already and that if I wanted to talk to them I had to call back tomorrow," Takato explained somewhat awkwardly.

"Tomorrow!?" Hirokazu repeated, incredulous. "Nuh uh, we are _not_ waiting that long!"

"Yeah, we've been waiting for months already!" Kenta added anxiously as he held his arms out wide to his sides to emphasize his statement.

"I'm afraid that we're just going to have to wait a little longer," Jenrya pointed out as he carefully lowered Shiuchon to the ground.

"Why do we gotta wait for them anyway?" Shiuchon pouted, her cheeks puffing and her lower lip jutting out.

"Because they're Tamers too, Shiuchon," Jenrya replied, sighing quietly at his little sister's pouting.

"Yeah... it wouldn't be fair if we didn't bring everyone along," Takato added, though he felt more than a touch disappointed at the delay.

"But Makoto and Ai are selfish meanies!" Shiuchon protested as she threw her arms up into the air. "They don't play fair and they won't share their toys with me!"

"Shiuchon...," Jenrya sighed. "You know they're just not used to playing with other kids besides each other, and they're younger than you are. Just be patient with them, okay?"

"Hmph! They're still selfish poopie heads," Shiuchon retorted with a huff as she crossed her arms and turned her head away.

"I hope you're not talking about me," Ryo said with a grin on his face as he entered the shrine.

"Ryo-san!" Takato exclaimed, surprised at the sudden appearance of the legendary Tamer.

"...And our 'little ray of sunshine' just suddenly shows up, like usual," Ruki glanced at Ryo and shook her head before turning towards Jenrya. "We're discussing what to do about the Digital Field."

"I don't get why we have to wait!" Hirokazu muttered, crossing his arms. "It's right there, let's go for it!"

"And have a repeat of last time?" Juri shook her head slowly. "That would be dangerous. The Digimon aren't with even with us this time."

"Juri's right," Jenrya agreed as he looked at Hirokazu. "We've got to be even more careful. We don't know what might be waiting for us...."

"Lopmon and Terriermon and the others are waiting for us!" Shiuchon protested.

"Yes, but we need to let our dad and Hypnos know about this so we can prepare properly for the trip," Jenrya insisted as he looked at his little sister now. "They could build us a new Ark so we can get in and out safely. They might be able to locate where our partners are too."

"Even if everyone wants to go immediately, that would just be too dangerous," Juri agreed. "We've waited this long, another day won't hurt. Especially when it's planning to get ready. In fact, it'll be even easier this time!"

"Yeah, we've already been there so we know what to expect this time," Takato added.

"Hey, after we get our partners we should visit Jijimon and Babamon again," Kenta suddenly piped in.

"Yeah, yeah!" Hirokazu agreed enthusiastically. "That would be so cool!"

"Let's save the vacation plans until we're actually in a position to go," Ruki grunted, before glancing at Jenrya. "Tell your dad to make us another Ark. And no funny programs this time."

Jenrya grimaced at that before forcing a weak smile and nodded. "Right."

"Alright, let's hurry up and tell him so we can get everything ready!" Takato exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Hirokazu pumped two fists in the air, grinning brightly.

Juri giggled but raised one of her own hands as well, unable to help herself as the boys' enthusiasm was infectious. "The sooner we do, the sooner we can go!"

"And get our partners back!" Kenta added as he raised both fists into the air enthusiastically as well.

"Yeah!" Shiuchon squealed as she jumped up into the air, flailing her arms around wildly.

Jenrya couldn't help but smile and let out a soft chuckle as he held a fist in the air as well. "Right."

Ruki simply rolled her eyes, her arms crossed.

Everyone was so excited about the idea of seeing their partners soon and planning for it that none of them noticed the grimace that had appeared on Ryo's face.

* * *

The shopping district was filled with people, shoppers peering in windows and looking for bargains or anything that might be perceived as one. Stores brought out their finest, creating displays and using signs to attract the eyes of shoppers - and the money that came with them.

Winding through the crowd, Juri slipped through the people with a certain amount of expertise. It was something most children had to learn - maneuver or be lost in the crowd of larger adults. Being small, it felt like a strange juggling act between avoiding being crushed underfoot and slipping through the cracks.

Perhaps she should have chosen a different day to go shopping, as weekends were always bad. However, the discovery of the Digital Field didn't exactly leave room for planning. They were leaving _tomorrow_, so they needed supplies _today_. Juri would just have to make good with what she had.

The young girl giggled, a smile on her face. Really, the whole situation didn't bother her that much. In fact, Juri felt rather giddy about it. The fact that they were going to see the Digimon again was a very large part of it, but also was the fact that her father had given her money in order to _buy_ the supplies. Last time they made the trip, he had been rather furious with her and refused to pick her up when she came back.

Juri paused, then frowned. Of course, she hadn't been aware of this at the time - considering she didn't actually _come back_. That wasn't to say she hadn't been aware of what was happening in her name - the D-Reaper had kept her rather informed about everything. Just the same, it was the reaction she had expected. The fact that she had been trapped inside the D-Reaper at the time didn't change his disapproval.

"But!" Juri said, as if to interrupt such a dangerous line of thinking. She jerked her left hand upwards, using her pointer finger to stab the air. "But this time, it's totally different! He's giving me his blessing this time!"

Things had changed drastically between her and her father, and even with her stepmother. As awkward as it was to think that any good could come out of such a terrible situation, it really did seem to be the case. Even as she learned that it wasn't her destiny to be alone, her father had learned just how much Juri had meant to him. It had admittedly taken her being kidnapped to do that, but the end result was something miraculous. Her father had opened up to her in a way she had never thought possible prior, and she in turn found herself able to accept her stepmother. Obviously there were still some problems, but they were being worked out - and things looked very bright for all of them.

Even more so now that the Digimon were coming back!

Juri stopped and turned to peer inside a bakery, her hands behind her back. She tilted her head to the side, then shook it slightly. "No, I don't think so."

After all, Takato's family owned a bakery. She could count on him to bring plenty of sugary treats, so she should instead focus on other types of food. After all, surely a balanced diet was just as important to Digimon as it was to their Tamers! She'd never seen a Digimon eat a fruit or vegetable, but that was no reason not to _try_. If anything, the Tamers would have something _healthy_ to eat while they found their Digimon.

..._ Their_ Digimon.

Juri paused before her expression became pained. "..._Their_ Digimon."

Not hers.

Leomon was dead, so he obviously would not be waiting for her beyond the Digital Gate. Only the other Tamers could expect to see their partners, and experience the real reunion. She was just there as a friend, not a Tamer. She was not regaining what she had lost - her loss was permanent.

"Leomon..." Juri muttered as she hung her head slightly, her hand reaching about to rub her opposite arm. Now was not the time for her to focus on such a thing - she should be happy for the others, not wallowing in her own loss. So why did it hurt so much to think about it?

Some wounds just never disappeared, no matter how much they healed. Scars were eternal, there were just times when the pain wasn't quite so prominent.

"...That's pretty dreary, isn't it?" Juri muttered, then perked up slightly - even if it was forced. She wiped at her eyes to remove any evidence of her little _moment_, then clenched her fists. "Right! Vegetables and fruit for the Digimon - and humans too! Healthy food, healthy diet, and nutrition! _Go for it__!_ "

"Kato-er, I mean, Juri! Wait up!"

Juri jumped slightly and turned about, blinking. She immediately recognized that voice - and the tentative name used. "Takato?"

Juri smiled at the sight of the goggle boy rushing over. It had been her idea that Takato stop talking to her so formally - they were friends, after all. First names were good enough for him and the others, so it was good enough for her! Ruki had taught her that, though she had explained it more politely than the Digimon Queen had. There was no point in formalities between people who had suffered through so much together.

"Are you shopping too?" she asked.

Takato stopped to catch his breath once he had caught up to Juri but he nodded vigorously. "Y-yeah, for our journey!" he replied once he could speak normally again, his expression brimming with enthusiasm.

"Me too!" Juri said, brightly. "I'm looking for fruits and vegetables."

"Fruits and vegetables?" Takato repeated as his eyebrows raised. For a moment he paused to consider that. "Oh yeah, we're going to need to bring enough food with us won't we?"

"Yes. We should bring healthy food," Juri said with a nod, then smiled slyly. "An adventure is no excuse to avoid your greens!"

Takato couldn't help but laugh nervously at that as he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess so, though I think Hirokazu and Kenta are going to complain."

Juri giggled. "I think you're right. But if they want desert, they'll finish their plates!"

A quiet giggle escaped Takato as well. "I have a feeling they're going to bring their own snacks along."

Juri's sly grin returned. "They'll eat them within the first hour of the trip."

Takato laughed and nodded, as he could just picture Hirokazu and Kenta complaining of stomach aches while walking through the vast plains of the Digital World. "Yeah, I guess they would."

"Since we know what to expect this time, we can be better prepared," Juri said as she tapped her chin. "Food, camping supplies, and all that."

Takato gave a vigorous nod. "Yeah! That's exactly what I was thinking! Mom and dad gave me money to buy a tent and a sleeping bag and a compass..." He paused to try and remember the rest of the equipment his parents had suggested earlier.

"My dad gave me money to buy food and supplies, too!" Juri said, rather happily. "We'll have plenty!"

"Right," Takato nodded as he practically beamed at Juri. "We can go shopping together."

"Okay!" Juri said as she clapped her hands together. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Takato replied enthusiastically, a broad smile on his face as he followed Juri to the grocery store.

Once there, Juri took a handcart and proceeded to look through the fresh vegetables and fruit. She carefully selected each item and examined them before putting them in her cart. "Hmmm. Carrots, celery, radishes... apples can be eaten anywhere..."

"We can bring all the bread we could ever need from my family's bakery," Takato offered helpfully as he tried to think of what else to bring.

"We should get drinks," Juri said as she looked at Takato. "Juice packets, maybe?"

Takato's eyes lit up and he nearly snapped his fingers as a thought came to him. "Why not get them in cans? That way even if they get banged up a bit it'll be harder for them to leak."

Juri blinked before she glanced at Takato. "Canned drinks actually aren't all that durable. They take up a lot of space and can get crushed easily, not only making a big mess but can also cut someone."

"Oh," Takato murmured as he scratched the back of his head. "I was just thinking that packets can burst open if someone falls on them or if something sharp pokes them."

Juri was silent a moment, then sighed. "It's hard to think of everything, isn't it? There's no way to prepare for everything that could go wrong."

"Yeah...," Takato murmured as he thought back to the first time they went to the Digital World. "Like what happened to Leomon," he thought to himself as he looked at Juri with a pang of sympathy. He didn't dare voice that thought out loud, not when she was doing so much better about her partner's death. He tried his best to smile, to hide his troubled thoughts. "W-well how about we just get a few of each? That way we can see what works and what doesn't and we can always leave behind what doesn't work or drink that first."

Juri nodded at that. "Okay. We should get plenty of each, then!"

Abruptly the sound of a middle aged woman laughing softly caught their attention. "How cute. Are you two practicing for when you're married?" she asked with a merry smile on her face.

Takato's face turned bright red at such a question. "A-ah, we-we're not-!"

The woman giggled again at Takato's expression, interrupting his protest. "You both are just so cute together, trying to compare your lists and compromise on what to get," she said before letting out a wistful sigh. "I remember when my husband and I first got married and the first few times we went shopping together were just like that."

Juri smiled, even though she felt her insides clench. She still remembered Takato's heartfelt confession to her on the train. Even though it wasn't her he had confessed to, the D-Reaper made certain she was aware of it. The D-Reaper had made certain she was always aware of everything painful.

Takato meant a lot to Juri, obviously - but not in that way. They were friends, very dear friends who went through a dangerous adventure together. However, whatever spark Takato felt for her, she didn't feel for him. ...The one she had felt it for was _dead_.

Juri felt the clench tighten, forming a painful knot. She was in no position to consider such a thing, and she didn't know when she ever would. She wasn't about to just accept it in order to 'move on' and 'allow the feelings to grow', as was generally expected in such a situation - both she and Takato deserved better.

Everything had been going fine, too. She and Takato were acting so casual, no awkwardness at all. It was just infuriating how people would appear to make such a careless comment, and make everything all awkward again. Juri tried not to glance at Takato, afraid of what she might see there. Not only that, it might encourage him.

"We're just shopping for an outing!" she said, brightly. "All of our friends will be there."

"Oh, I see, I see," the woman replied before she gave Juri a knowing wink. "You both take care of each other then, you hear?" With that she went about her shopping, humming a cheerful tune.

Takato wondered if his face was going to burst from all the heat he felt trapped in his cheeks. "K-Ka, e-er, J-Juri... do we... do we really look like a... a...," he trailed off, stammering, unable to complete his sentence. The idea was just so overwhelming and his pulse was racing. He felt almost as anxious as he did when he forced himself to confess his feelings to Juri.

...To the fake Juri.

That simple fact was enough to make Takato feel his insides twist just a bit. After all the time that had passed since the D-Reaper's defeat he hadn't even once tried again to confess to Juri. He knew it wasn't her fault that the copy ignored him, and she might even return his feelings, but every time he even started to think about them as a couple he couldn't help but recall that clone and that feeling of rejection. Fake Juri or not, the feelings he suffered for it were still quite real.

Even now Takato still had strong feelings for Juri. He wanted so much to tell her about them with the desperate hope that she might return them. The way she called out his name inside the D-Reaper and the way she looked at him when he saved her fueled that hope to the point that it was almost painful. Unfortunately he was simply too afraid to try again. He didn't think he could handle being rejected twice.

Juri could tell that the mood was getting uncomfortably serious, an unwelcome tension forming between them. She glanced around anxiously for anything, _anything_ that could be used as an excuse to change the topic and undo the damage that woman had done. After a moment, her eyes settled on a display by the lunchmeat.

"Oh!" Juri said, then turned to smile at Takato. She tried to keep her anxiety out of her voice. "They have lunch boxes for sale! We could bring some pre-made lunches and not worry about making them ourselves!"

"Huh?" Takato was so surprised by the change in topic that he felt almost off-balance. "But, wait, uh..."

"Come on!" Juri moved to grab Takato's arm and escort him over to the lunch boxes, and _away_ from the uncomfortable topic. "Even Hirokazu and Kenta can't complain about their greens if they're in a lunch box! They eat them so fast, I doubt either one even know _what_ they're eating before it's done!"

Takato let out a quiet yelp as he nearly tripped when Juri led him off quickly. "A-ah, right!" he replied, not wanting her to think that he hadn't been paying attention. He suppressed the urge to sigh as he and Juri looked over the lunch boxes. Though he had to admit that now was certainly not the time to think about confessing feelings to anyone, especially since there was too much to do in order to be ready for a trip to the Digital World.

Juri felt rather relieved that Takato was allowing the topic to go - she had really dodged a bullet there. She knew that Takato was still thinking about it, agonizing about it, and perhaps even considering a confession to the _real_ Juri to see if there's be an alternate outcome. Eventually she would have to face it. She would have to face Takato and his feelings, and find out a way to respond to them that wouldn't deepen the damage that her clone had already done to him.

Thankfully, now was not that time.

* * *

The rhythmic tapping of a keyboard was the only sound to be heard in Jenrya's bedroom as he sat in front of the computer. He wasn't typing anymore so much as he was lightly drumming a finger across one of the keys. On the screen was a checklist he had written up, a plan of action for what he and the other Tamers should do once they entered the Digital Field. He looked it over for what felt like the hundredth time, trying to think of anything he may have missed.

"The biggest problem is we don't know how much the Digital World has changed because of Operation Doodlebug," Jenrya murmured to himself before he chewed on his lower lip. "What if-"

"Jen-niichan!"

Following her excited cry, Shiuchon rushed in to her brother's room. She grabbed his edge of his computer desk excitedly, unable to help but smile brightly. "Is it time to go yet? Can we go get Lopmon and Terriermon now?"

Jenrya was used to his little sister's interruptions and wasn't terribly started by it. "I'm sorry, Shiuchon, but we can't go yet," he said with an apologetic smile. "We still need to wait until dad and the rest of the Wild Bunch get the new Ark ready."

Shiuchon blinked, then huffed and sagged her whole body in an exaggerated display of disappointment. "They're taking so looooong... I want to see Lopmon and Terriermon _now_!"

"I know, I know," Jenrya chuckled, unable to hold back his mirth at the expression on Shiuchon's face. "I'm eager to see them too, but we need to be prepared for the trip first."

Shiuchon huffed again before her eyes lit up. "Oh, oh! Can we go buy Lopmon and Terriermon presents while we wait?"

Jenrya blinked at Shiuchon, taken back by that suggestion. "Presents?"

"'Welcome Back' presents!" Shiuchon said with a giggle.

Jenrya rubbed his chin and let out a hum. "Yeah, that's a good idea, but I can't think of anything Terriermon and the others would want more than to be back home with us again, can you?"

Shiuchon blinked at that, then broke out giggling. "I'll wear a ribbon, then!"

Jenrya couldn't help but laugh as well. "Great idea."

"Jenrya?"

The laughter ended abruptly as Jenrya looked towards the door to see their father, Janyu, standing just outside his room. The man's expression was somewhat troubled as he looked between his children.

"I'm a present for Lopmon and Terriermon!" Shiuchon said as she waved her hands about. "I'll wear my princess dress and a ribbon and, and, and some _glitter_!"

"That sounds lovely, Shiuchon," Janyu said as he smiled at his daughter. "I think your mother might know where the ribbons and glitter are. Why don't you go ask her?"

"Okay~!" Shiuchon said as clenched her fists with determination, then hurried out of the room.

In Shiuchon's haste to get herself ready for the reunion of Tamers and Digimon, she failed to noticed the shadow cast over Janyu's features. Jenrya was far more observant, however, and he didn't miss his father's subtle bid for them to have a private talk.

"So how is it?" Jenrya asked once he felt confident enough that Shiuchon was out of immediate earshot. If what Janyu wanted to tell him was bad news he wanted to hold off on telling her for as long as possible and could guess his father felt the same way. "When do you think the new Ark will be ready?"

"We've come to a bit of a delay," Janyu answered with an apologetic expression. "Although we've been working on studying the past data dealing with Digimon and the Digital World for a while now, we've decided that it would be best to study the Digital Field a bit longer before we build a new Ark."

Jenrya couldn't help but grimace, as he could only imagine how badly the others would take such news. He had a feeling Ruki especially was going to be difficult to appease. "How long do you think it'll be before we can leave?"

Janyu took a deep breath before he let it out in a quiet sigh. "We don't know."

"You don't know?" Jenrya repeated as he stared in disbelief at his father.

Janyu paused again to rub the bridge of his nose just beneath his glasses. "The data we've received so far from the Digital Field is... very different from past data we've collected. It's a bit too early to tell how it's going to affect the next Ark and your trip to the Digital World."

Those words seemed to create something that gnawed at Jenrya's insides and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair before he turned to face his father a little more fully. "What do you mean by different?" he asked slowly, though he was uncertain about asking in the first place.

The question hung in the air like an oppressive sentient thing that bore down on the two male members of the Lee family. "We think it might have to do with how Operation Doodlebug may have affected the Digital World," Janyu said slowly and Jenrya could see in his expression that he was choosing each word with great care.

The name of that plan, the altered Shaggai program, was enough to make that gnawing sensation spread until Jenrya stood up. "I see," he said as he left his room.

Janyu made way for Jenrya, but his expression was troubled. "Jenrya... about that... about Operation Doodlebug-"

A strained smile appeared on Jenrya's lips as he looked at his father. "I already told you before, it's okay," he said as he walked past Janyu.

The smile only seemed to make things worse, as Janyu's expression became stricken. "But there's something else. I-"

"Hey, Shiuchon!" Jenrya called out, interrupting his father as though Janyu hadn't spoken at all, as he hurried down the hallway. "Come on, we're going out!"

"Huh? ...Okay, Jen-niichan!" Shiuchon called back, though confusion was evident in her voice.

"Jenrya, wait," Janyu said as he caught up to his two children by the doorway. "There's something that we really ought to discuss."

"Later, okay?" Jenrya replied without looking up as he put on his shoes. "There's a lot of work to do before everyone's ready to go to the Digital World."

Janyu half reached out to Jenrya, as if considering stopping him from going. "But-"

"Fairy Princess Shiuchon has arrived!" Shiuchon said as she darted past her father and hurried over to her brother's side. She flopped down and quickly put on her shoes before she stood and clenched her fists with determination. "And now Fairy Princess Shiuchon is going out with Jen-niichan!"

Jenrya laughed lightly as he took his sister's hand. "We'll be back later," he said as he spared one last glance at Janyu before he led Shiuchon out the door.

A heavy sigh escaped Janyu as he watched his youngest children leave and his arm fell limply by his side. There seemed to be nothing more he could do for now.

----

Night flooded the Makino household, from every crevice and corridor to even the very depths of the koi pond in the traditional Japanese garden. The deer chaser in the garden ticked a rhythmic, solemn beat - a beat that seemed to vibrate in the darkness itself. Even the wind was quiet and subdued, letting the deer chaser's rhythm be the only sound.

Ruki sat in the garden, wrapped up in a light pink kimono to protect herself from the night air. The bright and cheerful outfit did nothing to chase away the dark expression on the Tamer's face, her eyes focused intently on the koi pond. She wrapped her arms around her as she leaned forward, sitting on the side of the house so that her sandaled feet dangled over the side. Her bedroom behind her beckoned her, but she ignored it.

Sleep was impossible tonight.

"...Renamon." Ruki murmured softly. It was a dark night much like this night when her Digimon appeared to her, among a crowd of many that clamored for her attention. She had chosen Renamon because she seemed to have the most potential, and for a long while considered her to be nothing more than a weapon - to be used and discarded without concern.

And now Ruki would give anything to get Renamon back.

"Idiot." Ruki muttered as she lowered her head. She had dismissed their connection, dismissed her feelings for the Digimon - it wasn't until Renamon risked her life for her Tamer that Ruki ever realized just how precious her Digimon was to her. Discard Renamon? It was _unthinkable_.

So instead, Renamon had been stolen - for the sake of the world.

Ruki's expression hardened. Perhaps if she had been stronger, Renamon wouldn't have sacrificed herself for them. There would have been more options, more choices - among them, the choice that didn't involve sacrificing the Digimon. Even now, she didn't even fully understand what their choice was, or what had happened. She hadn't been strong enough to beat the D-Reaper and she lost Renamon because of it.

Renamon had been stolen from her.

"...Even now, I'm not sure what I could have done if we could do it all over again," Ruki thought with a scowl. "I don't think I've improved at all. I don't think I have the power that I obviously lacked back then. And now, I don't even have you..."

The Tamers had reacted to their loss in their own way. It had been devastating to win and yet lose at the same time, to permanently say goodbye to their Digimon. Each Tamer had to find a way to keep going, to live the lives that their Digimon had sacrificed themselves to give their Tamers. Now, it seemed like their permanent loss was in fact only temporary.

And for that reason, Ruki couldn't sleep.

"Renamon," Ruki looked up at the sky and sighed. "What am I going to say to you? 'Welcome back'? 'Glad to see you'? 'I missed you'? ... 'I'm sorry'? ...What a pain."

Really, she shouldn't be stressing out over this. She should simply be glad that she and Renamon would be reunited. Shame or no shame, that's what should be first and foremost on her mind. She knew that Renamon wasn't upset with her, and didn't even feel betrayed by what had happened. All of the negative feelings came from Ruki, and Ruki alone.

Ruki simply couldn't let go the fact that they hadn't been strong enough to stop it. The others seemed to accept the idea that it _couldn't_ have been stopped, that there hadn't been any other choice and the end result was the best possible outcome.

Ruki did not believe that. She knew they had pulled some mighty powerful miracles out of their butts before, and she knew that they were no doubt capable of a few more, as well. They had pulled out the wrong miracle, and it cost them their Digimon. Or, perhaps it was because it wasn't _their_ miracle that had done it - they had borrowed one from Hypnos and the other adults. It wasn't a miracle they had created, a miracle based off of their own bonds, their own power, and their own determination to win.

Perhaps that was why they had lost their Digimon.

Ruki's expression soured considerably. "Those idiots probably took the first opportunity they found, and didn't even _think_ of looking for another. They had no understanding, no _comprehension_ of our bonds with our Digimon and took the first easy out they found - Digimon be damned! And I'm supposed to be _thankful_ for that? They're lucky I even go to their ridiculous physical exams at all!"

And much like their usual habits, Hypnos was being very tight-lipped about things. They barely explained anything, and what they _did_ explain was vague and filled with half-statements. That sort of thing never ceased to _infuriate_ Ruki - she loathed deception. She always felt like she was being manipulated, and nothing pushed her buttons more than feeling like she was dancing to someone else's tune.

...Ryo shared quite a few traits with them, too.

Ruki's expression darkened considerably. That bubbleheaded moron always acted like such a flake, and never seemed to take anything seriously. It was that behavior that earned him his little nickname. He acted like a ray of sunlight - bright, cheerful, and completely shallow.

Which, naturally, made the instances in which Ryo said something serious all the more obvious. Lately, she couldn't help but feel like Ryo was definitely hiding something from them. Well, truth be told, she always felt like he was hiding something. After all, how could someone so clueless beat her at that tournament?

"He never tells us anything, either," Ruki growls. "He's just as bad as Hypnos."

It just felt like no matter where she looked, Ruki was always finding half-truths. From Hypnos, from Ryo, from just... _everything_. She was no closer to figuring out what had actually happened than she was months prior. Everything was becoming hazy instead of clear, and she couldn't shake the feeling that it was _intentional_.

Ruki grimaced before she clenched her fists and punched at the starry sky. "Screw Ryo... screw Hypnos! Screw them all! I'm not their damn puppet! I'm not _anyone's_ puppet!"

Ruki huffed as she leaned back, her arms crossed. She needed to stop this - she was just making herself even more angry. Whatever Hypnos had done, it didn't change the fact that they'd be getting their Digimon back. The specifics weren't important, they were just details of irritation.

"Delays my ass," Ruki growled. "I'll delay _them_ if they get in my way any more than they already have. Ryo went around the Digital World just fine, without an Ark. It's not nearly as essential as they seem to think it is."

She was going to the Digital World, one way or another. If Hypnos and the Wild Bunch couldn't fulfill their role properly, she'd just discard them and do it herself. She wasn't going to depend on them ever again, for anything.

Of course, that meant Ruki needed her rest so that she would have her energy when she went to go get Renamon. Who knew what awaited them, what sort of trials they'd have to go through? She doubted the Digimon would just be waiting on the other side. The Tamers would have to prepare for anything, and that meant being well rested.

Ruki sighed as she closed her eyes. Of course, saying all that didn't make her feel better or tired. Well, rested or not, she was going to rescue Renamon. Exhaustion or not, she was going to get her Digimon back.

"...Renamon, just you wait. I'm coming for you, and there's not a damn thing anyone can do about it."

* * *

For days now the entire park had been sealed off to visitors under the guise of a suspected gas leak. The area surrounding and within Guilmon's home was filled with computers and other various forms of electronics to analyze the Digital Field. Hypnos was leaving nothing to chance this time before the Tamers would be allowed to pass through into the Digital World.

"I suppose I should have expected this," Yamaki said as he flicked his lighter idly. He looked almost out of place standing in the park dressed in his typical black business suit and shades. However, amongst the electronic devices he looked more as if he was up to no good.

"After what happened...," Yamaki muttered aloud before trailing off, as he and the Wild Bunch - who had been hired on as permanent members of Hypnos - had practically done nothing but review the events of the previous year involving the Digital World. There was no need to think of the incident that ended it all again. It was important to focus on what the appearance of the Digital Field meant here and now. "In the same place no less."

A dry chuckle escaped Yamaki as he recalled Takato's account of finding the Digital Field in the first place. "A Digi-Gnome, huh? We should probably be shifting our focus from understanding Digimon to understanding them instead."

"It wouldn't do any good. Even Shibumi couldn't figure them out."

Yamaki paused in mid-flick, his lighter dangling open as he turned to look behind him. He saw the leader of the Wild Bunch, Dolphin, coming up the stairs towards him. "I suppose not," he replied before flicking his lighter shut again. "Have you had better luck with the Digital Field?"

"It's truly incredible," Dolphin shook his head slightly, chuckling. "There is so much about the Digital World that even the creators don't know. It's actually kind of exciting - and terrifying too. That Field... we couldn't even begin to make sense of it. It's just so much data, it's beyond even our capabilities of _processing_ it, let alone decoding it. We had to perform an emergency shutdown before it destroyed every computer in Hypnos."

If Dolphin had hoped to impress or excite Yamaki, his efforts were obviously in vain, as the expression of Hypnos' chief agent remained the same. He was silent for a moment as he flicked his lighter again. "Does that mean that it can be used as a portal?" he asked.

Dolphin frowned slightly, and then sighed. Clearly, the path of discovery was lost on a hard-liner like Yamaki. "It can, but only if you're suicidal. It has no destination - It's a portal to nowhere. It's as if the Digi-Gnomes attempted to form a portal and only half-succeeded."

Yamaki frowned at the news as he flicked his lighter a little more firmly than usual. "I see. Then we need to seal it off indefinitely."

"I agree," the leader of the Wild Bunch sighed, running his hand through his hair. "As much as that will upset the children, we can't let them enter a portal that will take them _nowhere_."

Yamaki fell silent for a number of moments as he gazed at the portal intently. "I doubt we should be too surprised."

"...No, I suppose not," Dolphin muttered, his expression rather solemn. "It would have been nice, but not probable."

There was another pregnant silence between the two men. For a while only the sound of Yamaki flicking his lighter and the electronic devices scanning the Digital Field could be heard. "I'm sure that you're well aware that we'll eventually have to inform the Tamers the full truth about the effects of the Shaggai program."

"_Well_ aware," Dolphin muttered. "...But perhaps this is a sign... if we wait a bit longer, perhaps it'll no longer be necessary."

"_Or_..." Yamaki's voice grew grave. "...It's a sign that its affects are finally crossing the worlds... and reaching out to the children."

"...If you want to be pessimistic," Dolphin replied. "Then yes, that's very possible as well."

"Actually, given our track record, I would say that I'm being cautiously optimistic," Yamaki replied. Dolphin found it hard to tell if he was joking or not.

"...I suppose," the leader of the Wild Bunch cracked his neck slightly. "We can't get any more data from the Digital Field, so..."

Yamaki snapped his lighter shut.


End file.
